Final Fantasy Worlds Collide
by ViviTheMage
Summary: Cloud, Squall, Zidane, and Tidus have to work together to get the girls back from the kidnappers Kuja and Sephiroth. However, some of them cannot get along at first. Please R/R
1. Meeting

FF Worlds Collide  
  
Note: These characters are property of Squaresoft and Final Fantasy  
  
Part 1  
Intro: Tifa, Rinoa, Garnet, and Yuna were kidnapped by Sephiroth and Kuja. Cloud, Squall, Zidane, and Tidus have a meeting at the Tantalus hideout in Lindblum.  
  
Scene 1  
Cloud, Zidane, Tidus and Squall try to discuss what to do to get the girls back. However, they cannot get along.  
Zidane: Okay boys let's start this meeting. I just got some useful information that might tell us where Kuja and Sephiroth are from Regent Cid.  
Squall (moans): You are so boring. Why do we have to listen to you.  
Cloud: He's right. Do youself a favor Zidane and SHUT UP!!!  
Zidane: Excuse me?! Sorry Cloud I'm not the one faking my whole past because that's the only way you can get girls. If you want to get Tifa and Rinoa back then I would suggest that you listen to me.   
Tidus: I gotta admit, he got ya there Cloud. I think we need to listen what he has to say. In order to get the girls back we need to work together.  
Zidane: Thanks Tidus. As I was saying, Regent Cid has something new on his Hilda Garde 5. It can tell us where any ship on Gaia is.   
Cloud, Squall and Tidus: AWESOME!!!!!  
(Regent Cid enters)  
Cid: We have spotted the Invincible(Kuj'as ship). It's about 10 miles east from treno.   
Zidane: That's Quan's Dwelling!!! Vivi is gonna be so pissed off.  
  
Scene II   
This takes place at Quan's Dwelling. The girls are chained to the wall.   
Kuja: I hope you enjoy my humble hideout. This is where you'll be staying while Sephiroth and I kill those idiots.  
Garnet: Did you forget how badly Zidane whopped you at Memoria?! When he gets here there will be hell to pay.  
Tifa: Great!!! Just leave some for Cloud so he doesn't go crazy.  
Sephiroth: Such harsh words, Garnet. This time, he won't stand a chance against my Masamune.   
Yuna: No one cares about your damn sword. What makes you think that only Zidane is gonna come and save us?  
Rinoa and Tifa: Yeah!!! You tell 'em Yuna!  
Sephiroth + Kuja: Shut up! I suppose you want to see them at least one more time before they die. Bwahahahahaha!!!!!!!!  
  
Scene III (at the Tantalus Hideout)  
(Squall and Cloud are still fighting with Zidane. Tidus doesn't want to get in the middle of it so he just ignores them. Vivi walks in.  
Vivi: S-Stop it guys!!! Nothing is going to happen if we can't get along.  
Cloud, Squall and Zidane: You're right Vivi.  
Zidane(takes out a picture of Garnet): I know we are walking into a trap, I would do anything to hear Garnet's voice again. Do yourselves a favor. Let's discuss a plan. Yo, Tidus! You've been quite for some time. Have you thought of a plan yet?   
Tidus: No not yet, I'm still thinking.  
Cloud: Leave the brains to Zidane and me because we know Sephiroth and Kuja very well. If I know Sephiroth, he'll guard them all day and all night.   
Squall: I don't know if you guys know, but I could summon GFs.  
Zidane + Tidus: What's that?!  
Squall: They are like Eidolons and Aeons.  
Zidane: Why didn't you say this sooner?  
Squall: Sorry.  
Tidus: Which ones can you summon?  
Squall: Ifrit, Carbuncle and Eden.  
Zidane: So in other words, you have a fire GF, reflect GF and uhhh...what's Eden?  
Squall: Eden is the most powerful GF in the world.  
Zidane: SWEET!!! Tomorrow we save the girls. We better get a good night sleep because the first thing in the morning, we not only save them. Cloud, this time we make sure we finish off Sephiroth and Kuja!  
Cloud: Damn right!!  
  
End of Part 1. The next part will be the battle and part 3 will be the aftermath of everything. If you have any thoughts or opinions email me at Piazza113@aol.com. 


	2. The battles

FF Worlds Collide Part II  
  
Intro: Everybody wakes up and eats a big breakfast. They hop on the Hilda Garde 5 and fly to Quan's Dwelling. They land right outside. They are just about to enter the cave...  
  
Scene 1  
Kuja (screaming at Garnet): What makes you think they even stand a chance at us? They are almost as pathetic as you 4.  
Garnet: Get off me, you scumbag!!!  
Sephiroth: What did you say?  
Zidane: She said leave her alone!!  
Garnet: Zidane!  
Zidane: Sorry to keep you waiting. I came for Garnet and your head.  
Kuja; You and what army?  
Zidane: This one! (Cloud, Squall, Tidus and Vivi enter)  
Sephiroth: Too bad the girls are chained up and they cannot be freed. We chopped the keys up into tiny pieces. What do you have to say that?  
Vivi: That's where I come in. ( Vivi uses a thunder spell on the chains and the chains break.)  
Tidus: It looks like your plan backfired!  
  
Scene 2: Cloud, Tifa, Tidus and Yuna vs. Sephiroth  
Tidus: I don't know who you are, but I hate you already.  
Cloud (Takes out Ultima Weapon): You dirty bastard!!!  
Sephiroth(strikes Cloud and Tidus): Is that all you've got???  
Yuna(casting curaga on both Tidus and Squall): Not hardly!  
Tifa (beating up on Sephiroth with massive punches and kicks): You son of a bitch!!  
Sephiroth strikes Tifa and she is bleeding badly.  
Cloud: Noooooooo!!!! First you take Aeris from me and now you try and take Tifa?! You have croosed the line.  
Cloud does omnislash on Sephiroth  
Sephiroth: Ugh!  
Yuna: Now I'll finish you of. Aeon of darkness, come forth Anima!  
Anima casts Oblivion on Sephiroth and he is finally dead.  
Cloud(calling Balamb Garden with his PHS): Come here right now. It's an emergency! We have a serious injury. 30 minutes?! Fine, bring your best doctors. (he hangs up and now talks to Yuna) Yuna, is there anything you can do?  
Yuna: I don't know, but I'll try. They only thing I can do is cast curaga.  
Tifa: Before I die, there is something I need to tell you, Cloud.  
Cloud: Don't talk like that! You will see tomorrow i promise. Don't you remember, i promised you that if anything happened to you, I would come to your aid and save you. Hang in their only 25 minutes left.  
  
Scene 3: Zidane, Garnet, Squall, Rinoa and Vivi vs. Kuja  
Rinoa throws a projectile at Kuja and he catches it with his bare hands!  
Rinoa: Oh my God!!!  
Garnet: Come forth, Bahamut, King of Dragons.  
Kuja: You really are stupid. Incinible! Enslave Bahamut!  
Vivi: Nice try.   
Vivi casts flare on the Invincible and the ship blows up.  
Zidane: Oh no! It's too late, Bahamut is going crazy.  
Squall: You're giving up already?! Eden! I summon thee, deal with Bahamut.  
Eden fights Bahamut and they both kill each other!  
Zorn and Thorn run in and carry Garnet away.  
Rinoa: Return her!  
She shoots a projectile at Zorn and Thorn and Garnet returns.  
Kuja(going into trance): It's starting.  
Zidane: Hell no!!!  
Kuja casts ultima on everybody.  
Squall: Carbuncle, cast reflect on all of us!!  
The spell reflects off of them and nails Kuja.  
Kuja(on one knee): I don't care what Garland says. I'm immortal, there is no way you can kill me!  
Squall: Do you really think so?  
Squall does the Lionheart on Kuja.  
Kuja: Could this be the end?  
Zidane: Why won't you die?!  
He does Grand Lethal on Kuja.  
Kuja: Just let me die! Zidane you don't have the guts to kill me.  
Zidane: You're right...but Vivi does!! You heard him Vivi hit him with your hardest spell.   
Vivi: I'll show you no mercy!!!  
Vivi casts doomsday on Kuja and he dies with style.  
Zidane: That's the last we'll see of those two. Let's go back everyone.  
(end of part 2)  
  
the next part wil be the arriving shortly. Will Balamb Garden make it in time? Find out what happens to everybody in the next part  
Questions, thoughts, or opinions? Email me at Piazza113@aol.com. 


	3. Aftermath

FF Worlds: Collide Part 3  
Intro: The intense battle has just ended. Yuna and Tidus fly back to Spira. Cloud and Tifa are waiting for Balamb Garden along with Squall and Rinoa. Zidane and Garnet go back to Alexandria together. Balamb Garden finally arrives outside Quan's Dwelling.  
  
Scene 1: Cloud is carrying Tifa, who is badly injured, into the garden and is headed to the infirmary.  
Cloud (running): Don't worry we are almost there. Hang in there.  
Tifa: Ohhh....my head.  
They finally arrive  
Cloud: Doctor!!!!  
Doctor: Yes, im Dr.---  
Cloud: I don't care what your name is, she is bleeding badly what can you for her.  
Doctor: Let's see, Oooo that cut is very deep and wide. She will need many stitches.  
Cloud: Ok, can you do it right now?!  
Doctor: Yes, go wait in the waiting room.  
Cloud waits and waits for a few hours pacing back and forth and Rinoa and Squall enter.  
Squall and Rinoa: What's up Cloud?  
Cloud: They are stitchong her up right now. I'm so nervous.  
Squall: Don't worry about anything. After an incident I had with Seifer, the doctor stitched me up pretty good and now I'm in the best shape of my life.  
Cloud: You're right I shouldn't worry. (Doctor enters) How is she Doc?! Is she gonna make it? What's her condition.  
Doctor: Slow down! We had to put 47 stitches in the forehead. She might be a little woozy right now and she needs rest. She should stay here overnight.  
Cloud: Can I go see her?  
Doctor: Go on ahead.   
Cloud (runs in and sees Tifa): You scared me for quite some time, but at least you're alright.  
Tifa: Thanks for bringing me here.  
Cloud: It's been a long day. I'll let you have your rest.  
  
Scene 2: In Luca at Spira  
Yuna: Ahh...finally back at home.  
Tidus: Yeah it's great to be back.  
Yuna: I disgraced Spira being the high summoner and all, I got kidnapped. It's all my fault.  
Tidus: It's not your fault. The people of Spira are happy that you're back. They are not upset with you. The bad guys are the people that kidnapped you not you, do you understand?  
Yuna: Yeah, I understand.  
Tidus: Let me ask you one question. Where were the rest of your guardians? I'm sorry I had a huge blitzball game to play.  
Yuna: Don't worry about it. Rikku was very sick that day so she couldn't come in. Lulu was praying at the temple. Wakka was playing with you at the game. Kimahri is not my guardian anymore because he has some business to take care of.  
Tidus: Just never leave my side again.  
Yuna: Okay!!!  
  
Scene 3: This takes place in Alexandria about a few weeks after Zidane and Garnet come back.  
Zidane (at the jewelry store): Ahh....this is perfect!!! I hope this is the right size.  
Steiner: What are you buying?  
Zidane: U-um..don't worry about it.  
Steiner: I see.  
Zidane: Can tell Garnet to meet me at the harbor at about 5:00  
Steiner: Can I ask why?  
Zidane: I thought it would be really cool to watch the sunset with her.  
Steiner (getting suspicious): Okay.  
Steiner (at the castle): Your Majesty, Master Zidane humbly requests your presence at the harbor at 5:00.  
Garnet: I wonder what it could be.  
Steiner: I don't know but he said something about watching the sunset with you.  
Garnet: Wow, that sounds great. Thank you Steiner.  
Steiner: It's always a pleasure to serve you, Your Majesty.  
At the harbor, Zidane is sitting by the water at 4:45 to make sure he gets there before Garnet. She finally arrives.  
Zidane: Garnet! It's good to see you again.   
Garnet: You wanted to see me?  
Zidane: I always do, but I would like to watch the sunset with you.  
They gaze at the sunset for quite some time and Zidane breaks up the silence.  
Zidane: Garnet, I've been thinking.  
Garnet: Yes?  
Zidane: Ever since the incident, I always felt that I need to protect you always. Even though you have so many guards. When I'm not at the castle I feel that Captain Steiner and Lady Beatrix aren't enough protection  
Garnet: But, Zidane the castle doors are always open for you and you know that.   
Zidane: I know but I feel that I need to be with you always. You mean more to me than to life itself.   
Garnet: What are you saying?  
Zidan(on one knee facing Garnet): Well what I'm saying is well (takes out the ring he bought at the jewelry store).....Garnet, will you marry me?  
Garnet(in shock): Being a queen, I should only marry someone in a royal family.  
Zidane: Forget about that, just listen to your heart and be yourself.  
Steiner: He's right!  
Zidane: I knew I couldn't trust you! Where did you come from?  
Steiner: I'm sorry. Just in case something like this happened, I had to witness it. Your Majesty, no king, prince or duke will treat you better than master Zidane. He is the perfect one for you.  
Zidane: Thanks Cap'n.  
Garnet: Zidane, to answer your question...yes.  
Steiner: What a glorious day for Alexandria!!!  
Zidane(giving Garnet a big hug): You have made me the happiest man on Gaia. Don't worry about the wedding, I'll plan it. So Steiner, what's going on with you and Beatrix since you had to know what happened between Garnet and myself.  
Steiner: To tell you the truth, I think I'm gonna propose to her at your wedding.  
Garnet: That's great! I will not tell her or anybody about it.  
Zidane: Neither will I.   
Garnet: It's getting late I should head back to the castle.   
Zidane: Let me walk you back.  
(end of part 3)  
  
That's it!!! Tell me what you think. I need feedback!!! Piazza113@aol.com 


End file.
